Scales
by YouknowwhichvampireIlove
Summary: A complete re-write of Twilight with a very different point of view.
1. Greetings Earthling

A/N I got the idea for this story from a dream. I know, like Stephenie Meyer, but it is true. I kept having these vivid dreams of the every day life of this 'girl'. I started to write the story out on my mom's computer, but then I heard about Fan Fiction and decided to post. I have more, so please read, review, and enjoy.

Greetings Earthling

"Great." I knew I shouldn't have put myself up to this. I stared at the small house that was hugged by the woods.

"You know everything is going to be fine" my best friend Izzy, who was sitting behind the wheel of the rental car, said. "They're only human; they will be charmed to meet someone so beautiful and talented." Before Izzy could say another word of 'encouragement' I slipped out of the car into the rain. I grabbed my things out of the trunk, waved goodbye and watched the car silently slip around the corner, back to the airport. I slowly approached the steps and rapped on the door twice. "_Charlie and Bella, Charlie and Bella_" I told myself. "_Only human, Charlie and Bella_" Why was I so nervous I knew I shouldn't be. I was getting angry with myself. "_Settle down, Kat; don't get angry, you know what will happen._" I shivered. "_**What?**_" the other half of my brain challenged. But before I could answer this, the door was opened by a 17 year old girl with brown hair and big brown eyes, extremely pale skin.

"Hi you must be Kat"

"Ummm, yeah" was my stupid self-conscious reply.

"I'm Bella" she offered.

"Nice to meet you Bella" trying to redeem myself. She looked just as shy as I felt and about twice as crushable. We stood on the porch for some time looking at each other awkwardly until it started to rain. She pushed open the door for me and looked at my one little duffle bag and asked if I needed help. I sighed.

"I think I can handle it myself, thank you, though."

"This is Charlie" stated Bella, as we passed through the tiny yellow kitchen and towards the slightly larger living room. Charlie turned reluctantly from the basketball game he was watching and got up.

"Hey" he said gruffly.

"Hello Chief Swan" I replied politely

"Call me Charlie"

"Hi Charlie"

"Ummm" He shifted uncomfortably "We kinda have a space problem. You see when I told the nuns that you could stay with me I didn't know that Bella would be coming to stay and…" I raised my hand and cut him off.

"That's alright, I'll sleep outside" The icebreaker worked, and Charlie laughed.

"That won't be necessary as long as you don't mind sleeping in the basement."

"Great" Bella started to move by a door that must lead towards the door to my new quarters.

"This way" she murmured, almost incomprehensible.

As soon as I was settled I tried to re-access my thoughts of what had happened that day. I had wakened up and had actually remembered everything that had happened to me since two years earlier. A record. Izzy then met up with me to take me up Forks where I would be spending the rest of the year. She had decided to drive to look more human. Months before I had gotten a project from my Human Sciences professor to study humans. I immediately asked him if I could get up close and personal with some humans on earth, since I had some experience before with them. He had readily agreed with this and made plans for me to stay with Charlie. Then 'something came up' and the trip was postponed.

"Kat, dinner!" Bella's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was new to this high school too so we were 'two peas in a pod' according to Charlie. Two months ago _she_ was new. Bounding up the stairs I could smell that she had made pasta. Great. Another challenge: since I was living with humans, I would have to eat like a human, sleep like a human and act like a human. That meant no Gym class. I scooped up the spoonful of pasta and tasted it. I sighed and ate it. Ugh. Definitely not my kind of food. Bella noticed that.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just miss all of my friends." Right, since I had so many.

Bella fell for it and continued to eat her pasta. Sure she didn't mind, she was human. I finished the food quickly so I could go down to my new room and write this in my notebook. Behind me Bella and Charlie were talking about something to do with shopping. When I got down there I took note of the room for the fist time. It looked just like my room back at the convent. Small with a single mattress on the floor. A bare bulb lamp beside it. I quickly wrote down what I had observed at dinner and reached into my bag for my toiletries. I found the only bathroom without difficulty and started to get ready for bed. This was going to be difficult. Since my body was not made to digest human food like humans… the food became like a poison to me which meant I had no other choice. I was now in the human world becoming bulimic. "Ugh" I moaned to myself. "Why did I ever sign up for this?" _To do what is right for my people. _I thought to myself._ To bag the killer._

Crawling into bed and pulling the sheets up around me I listened to the quiet pitter patter of the rain against the roof. I had a hard time falling asleep. I knew that it would be like this possibly for the rest of my stay I was here. It wasn't the rain or Charlie's snores that kept me awake, but for the simple but true fact that I was nocturnal. I thought for a while how life would be easier as a human as I drifted into a fitful sleep.

A/N The two types of itallics are skinny (the less active, human side of her mind) itallics and the bold (more active, monster side of her mind) itallics.


	2. The Smell

A/N I will be out of town for the next couple of days...I promise to update as soon as I come back!! Enjoy.

The smell

The quiet pitter patter of rain was what I thought had woken me up. I then realized it might have been the faint bleeping of the alarm clock in Bella's room that my extremely sensitive ears picked up. No. An unconventional hunger swept through my body. _Jeesh, I thought that I would be able to control my hunger for a longer amount of time. _I thought to myself. My nose told me differently. Someone had been here, in this house. Someone who smelled terrifically, horrifyingly tasty.

_**If I could just track this person down, it would be so easy. A twist of the neck, a simple break. So easy**_**.** I was telling myself this as the glands in my mouth were producing bucket loads of very poisonous venom. I shuddered.

_No! _I argued with myself. _No I'm not going to give in. So what! Whoever this stupid human is deserves to live. I'll go hunting tonight. _I swallowed the mouthful of venom. Reasoning with myself, that was good. No one was going to get killed because of my hunger for flesh. I started to relax every part of my body starting with my feet and working my way up to my head. Once I felt in control of my body, I felt ready to walk upstairs and confront my… breakfast. I stopped short of the door leading to the kitchen. Great, another meal. Maybe I could pull away from Bella during lunch and not have to eat the food that was served to me. Maybe I could pretend to sleep in late and miss breakfast. Maybe I could 'go out for dinner'… Ahh no. I chuckled to myself. I just couldn't skip every meal that came my way; I would just have to get used to living life as a human. I stepped onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen and stopped once more. Nobody was in the kitchen, which was good, because if there had been I would surely have eaten them right then and there, and that would not have been good. The beautiful scent was back. It wafted up my nose and into my chest with every breath I took. "So sweet" I groaned to myself. Shivers were going down my spine. I wanted to morph, wanted to hunt.

_No._ The better part of my mind was telling me. _You don't want to hunt_. Then what was that indescribable feeling? The aching of my stomach, the burning desire of want in the back of my throat, Every muscle in my body ready to pounce on that poor wandering soul. The venom flowing gently through the pores in my teeth was not making the feeling any better for my situation; in fact it was making it worse.

"Hey Kat" Bella quietly tiptoed down the stairs. "How did you sleep?"

_No, not her, she is such a sweet, innocent girl… for the time being. _I added the last part to make myself feel better. I knew that her time on earth was limited and whether I ate her now or when I was in control.

_**Yes, her time on earth is limited anyways, so why don't you finish your mission now and be done with it?**_

___No! The Elders told me not to do anything drastic until I was absolutely sure that I had the right person. _

_**Well I know that this **_**is **_**the right girl. So why don't we finish it all now?**_

_They also said to wait and see if she remembered anything._ Arguing with myself. Surely I wasn't already going insane, was I? The bolder part of my brain wanted this mission to be over and to have the comforts of my natural habitat again. The less bold of my brain wanted what was right for my people; and, like in this case, it usually won. All of this had taken less than a second. I steadied myself and answered Bella's attempt at small talk.

"Fine." I sighed

"Rain keep you up?"

"Yeah"

"Humph. What do you want for breakfast?"

_**The guy who was here last night.**_

_Nothing._

"Whatever you're having is fine."

I stood there frozen in place trying to control the thoughts that were running wildly through my head. Bella grabbed the bowls, spoons, milk and cereal, and placed them on the table. She was already eating by the time I realized that I should be following her. I hesitantly scooped up my bowlful of cereal and took a bite.

"So, I was going to go to Seattle this Saturday, and Charlie wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come with me?" I realized what all the chit-chat about shopping had been last night.

"You don't want to go to the dance so you made up an excuse, didn't you." She looked pleadingly at me.

"Don't tell Charlie please, I just, I… I'm not a very good dancer that's all." She gave me a pained look.

"Sure I won't tell Charlie, but I can't come with you I have a trig test on Monday that I have to study for." Relief swept over her face.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Yeah." We finished the rest of our cereal in silence.

"I'm going to go to school now, want a ride?"

"Yeah, I think it would be too far to walk." She laughed quietly.

"Well let's get going then" She tried to put in as much enthusiasm as she could possibly muster. I could see the effort behind it all. I followed her out to her truck. It was a wonderful old thing. The kind of truck you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed… Charlie had told me over the phone what had recently happened so I was able to make this connection with a feeling of sure knowledge that this was true. I knew that if Bella's human reflexes got us into a crash, that we would be about ten times safer than the person who was in their flashy SUV.

The roar was deafening as Bella started the engine. She looked at me with shame written across her face.

"Sorry." She mouthed.

"That's fine, I like it." I managed to yell over the car's noise. She laughed bitterly and started to drive slowly to school.

_What if that person that came last night is in high school? What if he is here today?_

_**Easy you would lure him away.**_

_ Should I ask Bella if she has a boyfriend? What if she does and he was just visiting her. _

_**Let it go, they are all humans, what's one less?**_

I couldn't believe that I was going through this again.

_If I meet him I will leave, besides he was probably a friend of Charlie's; it would be highly unlikely to meet him at school. _

Whether the mystery person was at school or not I still had to prepare myself for a whole seven hours of complete boredom. My schedule contained English, Trigonometry, and Geography. It was going to be completely useless, maybe I could catch up on my z's. At my regular school, we could have Human sciences, Witchcraft, and flying classes among our daily activities. There were other courses too, but all of my kind was born with the knowledge that a human spends their puny life spans learning.

The car stopped and Bella started to get out. I wanted to stay just a few more moments to compose myself completely before walking into the school. But then Bella opened the door. The too familiar feeling dripped slowly into my muscles, every part of my body wanted to push the door open and…

_NO!_ Every detail of this one person's death, I was imagining the actual act of killing. I couldn't believe the monster that had been born inside me. Who was this disgusting beast? The scent of this wonderful person reminded me of…

"No, no, no." I whimpered to myself. I watched Bella and this boy walk towards the school talking in what seemed to be a heated manner. Scenes whirled through my head that brought up pictures from my past life. What this person had brought back, he smelled like…

"_Tyler!" I called out_

"_I'm here." He answered softly he rushed up to me using his super speed abilities. It used to seem so fast to me but now… but now he was much slower than I was. _

"_I missed you." He hummed to me._

"_I missed you to my darling."_

"_I suppose we should get going back to the house shouldn't we?" He questioned me softly. It was starting to rain and we were getting wet. We were standing outside Harley's Pub, a common meeting place for magical creatures. I don't mind the rain. I wanted him to stay with me forever. He had just been gone for what seemed like forever but was really only five days. We had grown up as little children together in a little town outside of London. I had never liked him before I had turned twenty. He was nineteen at that time. I remembered the story clearly: He had disappeared just before my twentieth birthday, and didn't return. People had claimed him dead, and I had thought little about it. Then his ghost came for me on that one night that changed the rest of my life forever. "Shall we?" his question interrupted my train of thought._

"_We shall." I stared into his blood red eyes for a moment and continued with my memory. That night that changed my life. Tyler told me the story of how he had been caught by a clan of vampires that changed him. I remembered being scared to death! Oh, surely I knew that he was only taking his time to explain this to me because my life was going to end shortly, with him as my killer. But he was talking about some prophet that was supposed to save all of her kind from a great and terrible evil. He told me that I now had to come with him to fulfill this prophet._

"_Me?"_

"_Yes you."_

"_Now?"_

"_This very second." We were whispering so that my parents wouldn't hear us. I started to get up but he stopped me and picked me up gently. He ran out the door going at super speed. I fainted. When I had woken up there was a familiar voice._

"…_I know she fainted but she is the one, the Elders told me so."_

"_I don't care what the Elders say she isn't strong enough to enjoy the life of a vampire so let's finish her" It was a gruff voice that I didn't recognize._

"_Fine" Tyler said, "I'll bite her if you don't want to do it." My nearly silent gasp was what notified that I was awake._

"_Great, she's awake." The gruff voice stated. Tyler leaned over me and smiled._

"_Time to become the protector, Anna."_

"_What…" I started, but my arm started to hurt. I had barley noticed that Tyler had moved and the other man was gone. I looked down at my arm and saw it was bleeding. Tyler struck again and again biting me. Shock, then anger filled my body._

"_What are you doing?!" he did not answer he just continued biting me. A new feeling filled my body, I was on fire. _

_The last thing I had heard was my screams piercing the night as the flames consumed me, and then I fainted. Ever since that had happened, Tyler and I stuck together. He showed me my home town that I would live in from now on. Even though I had moved up higher up on the pyramid of creatures, Tyler had stayed with me. _

_We reached our house. We ducked our heads as we entered, holding hands. _

"_What were you thinking of?"_

"_Hmmm" I sighed. "What has happened."_

"_It's a lot to take in, isn't it my little prophet?" He had taken to calling me that now that I was taking care of my people. _

"_Yeah. What did the Elders say?" Since I was still a newborn, I was not allowed to see the Elders by law. Tyler had to do all the talking for me._

"_They said that we are going to have to talk to the mermaids to _not_ enchant the sailors." We laid down our heads on our pillows as we were talking. I cuddled up close to his cold figure and smelled him._

"_Why am I so attracted to your scent?" I asked. I started to blush as he chuckled._

"_It's called a styke. It isn't that strong though, or else you would have probably eaten me by now." He laughed again, but I just shuddered. My eyes started to close, he noticed and smiled._

"_You sleep and I will watch you."_

That was the last time I ever saw him. I realized I was the floor of the truck with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was shaking, wanting to morph into what I really was; but before I could argue with the part of my mind that wanted to change, I was swallowed by the memory again.

"_What did you _do_?!" I opened my eyes to find Elizabeth screaming at me. _

"_I dunno wadd-i-do?" my words slurred together from sleep. Izzy was still looking at me like I had murdered someone._

"_Where's Tyler?" I asked, rubbing sleeping dust from my eyes. "Did he go hunting?" Izzy was ogling at me like I was the world's stupidest beast. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a choking noise. Last day's dream had seemed so real and made me so sad. Why did Tyler have to talk about my styke on him that way? Realization hit me like a wreaking ball. _

"_Izzy…I didn't…did I?" My voice was small laden with the burden my mind had instantly jumped to. Izzy couldn't say anything so she just nodded. _

"_I…Killed him?" _

"_Yes" I knew that she was biting her tongue to keep herself from yelling at me again. She knew that in this pitiful state I was in it would take almost nothing to have me spring on her, and she was even weaker than her brother, a human. Tears streamed down her face. _

"_Isn't there anything we can do?" Her voice was guarded so she didn't say anything she would regret later._

"_What would we be able to do?" Her eyes burned with fury. Izzy wasn't very good at patience. She threw herself at me _

"_You little…I will kill you, you killed my brother. I will kill you!" I stopped her before she could completely land on top of me. She flailed her arms as I held tightly onto her wrists. She laid her head on my shoulder and started to sob. We spent the next half hour mourning the death of her brother, Tyler Badrick. _


	3. Trigonometry

Trigonometry

A bell rang in the distance. I pulled myself weakly off the floor of the car, were I had spent the last half hour reliving the horrible memories of my past. I was late for school. I laughed to myself. The sound was foreign to me, sounded like someone dying. I gathered my things and made my way slowly towards the school. I found the main office with ease. The superintendent saw me and jumped to her feet.

"What happened hon?" Worry clouded her features. "Are you hurt?"

"No. No I'm fine." I answered solemnly. She shuffled over to me anyway. "Do you need to see the nurse?" Her hands fluttered around me looking to help. I shook my head.

"No, I already told you I'm fine I'm just a little sad, I miss my old friends." The lie did not sound convincing even to me. She frowned at me and pursed her lips.

"My name is Kat; I need to get a slip or something that my teachers need to sign…?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec, dear." She shuffled through some papers on the desk. She found the sheets of paper that she was looking for.

"Here you go. There's a map and your schedule. I'm sure that someone can help you find your way to your classes, and your first class is over there." She pointed in the direction I was supposed to go.

"Right, thank you." I finally met her eyes that I had been avoiding. She gasped. Obviously the contacts I had gotten weren't working very well. I knew that she was resisting the urge to come over and touch my beautiful face. I turned quickly and made my way to the class I was going to take. I gagged to myself. Why did all humans have to be enchanted to my kind? I knew what it felt like to them from my past life. The almost irresistible urge to touch our perfect features, but at the same time absolutely frightened from the same thing. It was a human's natural instinct to run from us, and it was ours to try to lure them in.

_**For food. **_

_Yes, but _some_ of our kind are actually trying to help the cause of humans, like me. The poor things bound to our power for centuries. They used to know us on a daily basis, during the 'knight in shining armor' ages. Now thanks to people like me, they think of us only as a myth._

_**People like you only make it harder to hunt for food. Humans are our natural food and they have been for ages.**_

I shook these thoughts out of my head and walked through the doors of building 4. I found my class relatively easily. I paused before I opened the door. The professor seemed nice enough, but I knew that I would be the center of attention, and walking in late was not going to help. I sighed and opened the door, trying to 

put on a face of confidence. The teacher looked at me like he was annoyed, which he probably was.

"Your late, detention." The teacher barely even gave me a look and continued on with the lesson. I just stood there dumbstruck. It took me half a second to regain my composure, a long time for me, not so long for him.

"I have a pass."

"Oh, but your still past the time limit, you know that I don't accept passes after ten minuets of the hour."

"Actually, sir, I am kind of new here, so I don't really know all of your rules…" He threw me a bewildered look.

"Ah okay, well introduce yourself and be seated. We are studying trigonometric identities." I did not want to introduce myself. I did not want to be known as the creepy new kid that looks like she might kill…

_**The smell…**_

_No!_

_**Oh, so good, I can't believe that I didn't notice it when I first walked into the room.**_

I started to turn sort of a chalky pale. Adrenaline was running through my veins pumping the instinct to kill through them.

_Run!_

_**Twenty teenagers and one man including this one that smells so good.**_

_Twenty-one innocent life's you mean._

_**It would only take a second, literally, and then you could go get the other one and finish her off too. That way you could be done with this stupid show. **_

_I must admit that sounds like a pretty good idea right now. Of course my instincts are acting to help you in this case._

I didn't even bother to listen to my self argue through this one. I knew that the monster part of me and the humane side of me were on neutral grounds on this one: to satisfy my hunger, to finish my job, and then to go hunting to try to find the same smell that this one person had. I started to infuriate myself. How can this one person break everything that I had worked for? How could this one person break me down so easily? I turned and ran. I had to run slowly, at human speed, because if I hadn't, I would set people off into the thought that I was supernormal, which I was. I ran until I reached the nurses office. I had only glanced at the map once, but it was enough to know were I was going. Upon seeing me the nurse rushed towards me and hurried me to the table. The sanitary paper crackled as I sat down. As soon as I had my temperature taken, she started to ask me questions, coming at bullet speed off her tongue, barely giving me time to answer them.

"What happened sweetie?"

"I…got scared…"

"Are you okay now?"

"I think…"

"Do you need to go home?"

"That would be…"

"Do you want me to call your parents?" now I know that she was just trying to help, but this was getting out of hand, and really annoying.

"Listen please, slow…"

"What is it?"

"Please slow down, I can't answer your questions when you're asking them too fast."

"No can do sweetie. I'm a fast person. Talk fast. Move fast. Wadda bout' you" We both smiled. She handed me my black pouch that I had forgotten when I had moved here. I reached in quickly and pulled out a dark bottle that held my special recipe potion. I took a quick swig.

"Thanks Izzy." It sounded like I hadn't drunken anything in a long time.

"No problem, Kat. How's your first day been goin'?"

"Great." She laughed. I didn't want to tell Izzy that I had a styke on someone. She had a big mouth, besides, it seemed like there was more to it than I had noticed before.

"Some friend you are" I muttered.

"Hey, just trying to help. You know you really need to cover your tracks just a little more. Your temp was a grand total of sixty six point seven. I can't imagine what the little human nurse would of said if she was the one who had taken it." I smiled grimly at her.

"So what are you doing in this neck of the woods?" I asked her, trying to put more time between me and that stupid trig class. She saw through me.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to class?" I ignored her question.

"Beautiful day on earth isn't it? You know it is much more beautiful on earth than it is at…"

"Kat! I don't know about you but I need to go. I have a potions test third hour, and besides the _real_ nurse is going to be back soon. I sighed. Izzy disappeared behind me as I turned to head back to my class. Maybe I could put off going to class long enough to miss the rest of it. The red bricks of the buildings smiled gently to me against the cloudy sky. The potion was working nicely. All the effects of my adrenaline had worn off and was replaced by the herbal softness that cradled me. I wanted to go to sleep. I made my way back to the building I was supposed to be in. When I returned to the class Mr. Varner threw me a pained look.

"I suppose you won't run away this time?"

"No sir" was all I could manage.

"Would you care to introduce yourself?" Mr. Varner looked at me expectantly, gesturing towards the front of the room.

_Ignore the smell, the smell of him, his scent. He is nothing but a human trying to ruin everything you have worked for; are you going to let a human do that to you?_

_**No!**_

_Right, then relax and enjoy the ride…but not too much._

"Hey, ummm" I stammered. I had to make it look like I was human too, like I had run out of the class because I was scared, so I decided that if I was going to pretend, I might as well do it the right way.

"I'm Kat." I was shifting my eyes from one person to another, to try and gauge their reactions to the 'new kid'. My eyes shifted to the man whose eyes I had been saving for last. His eyes were bemused, gleaming with pleasure (obviously at my expense), but his face was stern and his stance, like most others in the class, was tight. I swallowed hard. I started to make my way to the only empty seat which was by _him_ I thought with displeasure.

"Last name?" it was Mr. Varner that spoke.

"I don't know."

"Excuse me?"

"I do not know." I spoke a little louder so that he would be able to hear clearly.

"What do you mean, you do not know?" I turned around slowly to face him, my back to the class. "Do you mean to say that you do not know your own last name?"

"Yes, I mean to say that I do not know my own last name." In my peripheral vision I saw many eyebrows go up in confusion when I said this. I knew this was going to raise so many questions I did not want to answer. Sure enough when I turned to face the class again, I saw that about half a dozen hands where in the air. I nodded towards one of the people in the back.

"You, in the green sweater."

"Why?" I sighed. It seemed like I had been doing that a lot since I had woken up: sighing.

"Long, boring story." I said simply. I started to walk to my seat and try to ignore all the new hands that went up. Mr. Varner cleared his throat.

"I believe that we have time to hear the story." His voice was lathered with curiosity. Surely he wanted to know why this new student did not know what her last name was. I decided to make it short and sweet to save myself the embarrassment of telling the whole story.

"I got anesthesia, lost my memory."

"That doesn't sound like a very long story." The teacher complained. Maybe he didn't want to teach the class about math just as much as I didn't want to listen to him.

"Well it is, when you go into the detail."

"Will you go into detail?" he asked politely. Okay he _really _didn't want to teach class.

"Mr. Varner," I scolded. "I believe that this is getting way to personal. I do not want to go into detail at all, for it brings up _very_ painful memories, which I really do not want to go over. Besides the fact, I do not know the story myself, I only know what has been told to me about a million times. I cant remember the story myself because of the fact that I have anesthesia, remember?" Mr. Varner and the rest of the class stared at me baffled. Obviously they had not been expecting this burst of rage from someone so shy.

"Very well, _Kat_, you may be seated." With that Mr. Varner continued the lesson.


End file.
